Master Croc
How Master Croc joined the Tourney Croc's origins are currently unknown. However, it is known that he was once the head of the infamous Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits of Crocodile Island, a gang of criminals noted to be "unmatched in their mischief" and known for their skill in trap-setting. One such trap successfully captured Master Mantis, though the bandits themselves were eventually fooled by his "staying-still-for-a-really-long-time" technique. It is also known that Croc eventually crossed paths with Master Thundering Rhino, whose kung fu was proven superior in their battle on the shores of the Wa Su Li River. Beaten, Croc prepared himself for death, but the fatal blow never came. Thundering Rhino instead asked Croc to use his kung fu skills for doing good. Croc was so moved by Master Rhino's compassion that he immediately quit his criminal ways. He then traveled across China, following Rhino's advice to use his kung fu for good by righting wrongs and protecting the weak. Croc gained fame for his victorious deeds during this time. One such victory was his silencing of the Badger Bandits, who insulted Croc by talking about his mother. Eventually he came to sit at Rhino's side as a member of the Kung Fu Council. Comforted from the loss of Thundering Rhino, Croc and Storming Ox prepare a memorial to their master. A prince named Hans arrived to learn kung fu, with secret hopes of gaining a bride from one of the council's relatives. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his spiked tail club. After the announcer calls his name Master Croc crawls to the camera and takes out his pointed sword saying "I get the top bunk." Special Moves Tail Slash (Neutral) Master Croc spins his tail club around him. Heaven Tail (Side) Master Croc swings his tail club around, then smashes it into the opponent. Tooth Slash (Up) Master Croc jumps into the air biting his mouth. Raving Spike (Down) Master Croc slams his club at his left and right sides. Croc Charge (Hyper Smash) Based on his Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends Awesome Attack. Croc charges up goin "Tally ho!" then gives an unblockable charge at his opponent. Smiling Sword (Final Smash) Master Croc slams his club down on the opponent. If he hits, he pulls out his sword and does six diagonal slashes, rupturing the rub cage, then, then whips his tail on the opponent, breaking the left arm bones, then finishes by thrusting his sword into the opponent, then biting down hard, fracturing the skull and tail clubs the opponent away. Victory Animations #Master Croc does a hand swing and a tail club swing saying "That's right! I won! Was there ever any doubt?" #Master Croc pats his tail, then bites his mouth, then takes his sword out saying "Don't smile at crocodiles all the time!" #Master Croc slams the ground with his tail club, then does three slashes with his sword and says "You didn't pay attention." On-Screen Appearance Master Croc crawls to his starting point and says "Vengeance is served!" Trivia *Master Croc's rival is a former prince of the Southern Isles named Hans. *Master Croc shares his English voice actor with Jean Vilain. *Master Croc shares his Japanese voice actor with Tiny Tiger, Cliff Hanger, Human Bomb, Kisame Hoshigaki, Will Cooper, Droideka and Yoshishige Satake. *Master Croc shares his German voice actor with Iron Cleft. *Master Croc shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Baron Baroque. Category:Kung Fu Panda characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters